Louder than Thunder
by EveryonesWorstNight
Summary: Theodore Nott has a secret, he likes a certain girl... A certain MUD-BLOOD girl to be exact... And with the evil wizard dead, school back in session, Snape dead, he should be relaxing, but no... He's losing sleep, he's going crazy, and it's because of her


Immature; that's what he has been called for quiet sometime. Prejudice; also a very familiar one he has been called. Liar, Cheater, Idiot, Pompous git, arse, pure-blood sick, _Bloody Slitheren! _The list would go on and on, but no one would even begin to think- or call him for that matter- _Love sick_. It's the seventh year (eighth for him) and the second war was _finally _over. Voldimort was finally dead, sadly his favored professor also had to pay the price; Severus Snape.

_**What would it take, for things to be quiet? Quiet like the snow.**_

His thought's where jumbled up in his head; he couldn't think. His potion's class was canceled for a while, so he and a bunch of other student's had a free period now, well, since many others had came back. His best mate was Head Boy. Draco Malfoy.

_**Cause I know this isn't much, But I know I could, I could be better.**_

His fists clenched and unclenched. He had gotten better grades that Draco, but he got into more trouble with Draco as well. Of course Crabbe and Goyle where no help either. _"Stupid fat pigs" _he recalled one Gryffindor mutter as they walked past him, eying the two, not to long ago actually.

_**I don't think I deserve it, **_

But his bad mood wasn't in favor of those two blokes. His bad mood was more towards _her_ than anything else. Blaise Zabini and him had been in the Head Boy/Girl's dorm and both were extremely jealous. Though Blaise didn't show it.

_**Selflessness, find your way into my heart.**_

His bad mood was because Draco was _sharing _the _same dorm_ as the girl that has been not only _haunting _his dreams, but has been _plaguing _his mind of her very existence. A few short years ago he didn't even knew she existed! Well, besides the fact that she had earned the title "Smartest With of the Age" and was in the famous "Golden Trio" also she was very good at her work, surprisingly even in Potions._**  
><strong>_

_**All stars could be brighter, All hearts could be warmer.**_

Blaise and Theodore were sitting in the Head boy/girl's dorm room, talking with Draco- his platinum blonde hair ruffled and sticking up in different directions in some parts, like he had been running his hand through it a lot, stress? Maybe. Maybe school is getting the better of him? Who knows, Theodore would ask, but that would probably get him slapped.

_** What would it take for things to be quiet, quiet like the snow?**_

The opening of a portrait door caught the attention of the three males in the room, they looked up to see and grumbling Hermione Granger, head down as on arm carried her stack of books, a book bag slung over her shoulders, and a quill moving as she wrote and walked.

"Can't be possible!" she muttered darkly as she walked past them, Draco only shook his head slightly in amusement while Theodore and Blaise watched her leave. Turning back to Draco, Blaise saw that evil glint that laid behind his eyes. Shaking his head quickly, Blaise made the silent warning. Draco waved it off and strode past them quickly, his footstep's falling quiet, moving swiftly he stood in front of Hermione as she walked right for him. Theodore could only cringe and hold his hands up to his ears along with Blaise, knowing all to well what will happen.

...

"MALFOY!"

_** Are we meant to be empty handed?**_

"Hermione, I'm sorry for what Draco did-" A single glare from the now-covered-in-black-ink girl shut him up as she threw her grey sweater vest to the floor of the bathroom, she didn't care if she was stripping in front of Nott, she was to mad at Draco to really care.

"That-That insensitive _git_! I hope he enjoys going to Madame Pomfrey for that stinging hex I gave him!"

"That was a pretty good one-"

"Good! I learned it from one of your books!"

"My books?"

"... Out of the bathroom, Nott."

"But-"

"I'm changing!" she pushed him out and slammed the door, biting her lip to hold back her groan of displeasure, she let it slip- Yes, she indeed did take one of Theodore's books and read it, took a dark stinging hex and now here she was, her grey skirt ruined, her white shirt having black blotches on it, and wishing that he hadn't heard her.

_** I know I could be better.**_

She sat in the common room of her and Malfoy's shared dormitories, she would go see her friend's in the tower, but she really needed to get her homework done, and a quiet night without Malfoy? Brilliant! Theodore sat across from her, sipping some hot chocolate she had made them, considering since he didn't leave. Truth be told, he hated wandering around the castle when it was dark, and it certainly was dark out.

"Are you sure your alright?"

"I'm fine." Her voice was dangerously calm, to calm. Theodore kept quiet and watched as she worked- the project that wasn't due in till next friday? It was only Monday!

"You do know that isn't due in till-"

"I know when it's due, Theo." she stated, looking up at him slightly and taking her cup of hot chocolate and sipping down some of it's contents.

_** I don't think I deserve it,**_

"You bloody well deserved it you no-good, bloody git!" Hermione accused as she poked Draco's chest, he had taken some good potion's Poppy had come up with and now the stinging was gone.

"I did not!"

"You kinda did, Mate." The Italian pointed out as he leaned against the back of the couch, his arms crossed. Draco glared at his friend and gripped his fists tightly.

"It's all your fault, Granger!" Draco accused, becoming flustered, Theodore only shook his head and went back to reading a book he had found- his book.

_** Selflessness, find your way into my heart,**_

The fighting continued in till Hermione said: "Forget it! You selfish, arrogant, jerk! I'm going to bed, and you better hell not bother me tomorrow." she had gathered her stuff, taking Theo.'s poor book with her as she went to her own room, the portrait closed behind her. Soon the common room was filled with laughing.

_** All stars could be brighter, all hearts could be warmer.**_

_** What would it take, find your way into my heart**_

_** What would it take for things to be quiet?**_

"Theo?

"Yeah, 'Mione?"

"I-Here's your book back."

"I knew you took it!"

_**A/N FOR ME!: Theodore Nott and Hermione Granger pairing, Third person view. Song- Louder than Thunder by The Devil Wears Prada  
><strong>_


End file.
